The Aftermath of an Unexpected Date
by Life Without Yuri Is Blurry
Summary: Yuzu has accepted Harumi's feelings. What will Mei and Matsuri do about this... predicament? (Eventual Harem. My first story, I hope you enjoy it!)
1. An Unexpected Suggestion

**Hello! This is the first chapter for my first story (Yay!), I'll try my best to make this a good story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I might be changing the order of some events in the story to better suit my ideas, but I don't think I'll be making any "drastic" changes any time soon.**

 **I was also thinking of making a Harem like story, although I'm still trying to figure out how to do that *shrugs* I'll try my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of the characters. Or the cover image (I wish I did though)**

* * *

Harumi stared across the cafeteria table at her closest friend, who was once again in a depressed mood. To everyone else it looked as if she was staring at her, but she had actually just drifted off into her subconsciousness. How did she know that? Well for one she hadn't touched her food at all, and while someone else would have dismissed it as her simply not being hungry she knew better than that, it was curry after all which was Yuzu's favorite. She would also occasionally take quick glances around the cafeteria as if she was trying to see if a certain person was around, quickly slumping her entire body onto the table when she gave up. She had been doing that since Yuzu told her that there was someone she liked. At first Harumi had wondered who the lucky guy that had captured her friend's entire being was.

It turns out, she recently found out, that it probably wasn't even a guy.

I mean who would be dumb enough to think Yuzu liked a guy? Well as a matter of fact she was. She really should have seen this coming a mile away, they attended an **all girls** school after all. Even if Yuzu did have someone that she liked from another school, it would be next to impossible to see that certain person let alone spend any time with them at all. The school did have a bunch of rules after all, not that she cared anyway. She had never said anything specific about who she liked, never told her what they were like, what they looked like, or if they had similar interests.

Absolutely nothing.

She had her suspicions as to who it was- No... she _knew_ who it was, but she didn't want to admit it... didn't want to be right. She never thought that Yuzu would fall in love with another girl. She was even more surprised when she found out that girl was Yuzu's...stepsister... of all people. At first she didn't want to make any assumptions, but she knew there couldn't be anyone else. That was what she wanted to tell herself, but she had seen how even the mere mention of Mei would make her flustered and smile when she thought no one else was looking.

She had noticed how Yuzu would stare at Mei when they passed each other in the hallways. The way her eyes lingered on Mei when she walked around the classroom handing back assignments. Or the way Yuzu would jump at the opportunity to spend a few extra seconds with Mei, even when the brunette clearly didn't care whether or not Yuzu kept her company...and there were also those sister love-manga that she had seen Yuzu secretly place on her backpack when she thought no one else was looking, she assumed that she had just recently purchased it.

It had fully proved her suspicions.

She hated that. Yuzu didn't deserve that. Mei didn't deserve her love. She was a kindred spirit, selfless and caring. Mei was uncaring, self-centered and cold-hearted.

"What's wrong Yuzucchi?"asked Harumi despite already knowing what was troubling her friend.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing I just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all." Yuzu sighed, while trying to cover it up with a fake yawn.

" _Same response as always"_ Harumin thought, frowning.

She needed to do something cheer Yuzu up. She didn't want to brag, but she was very good at cheering her up.

She was afraid that she would have to do something...drastic... in order to get Yuzu to smile again. She loved to see her smile, _especially_ when she was the source of Yuzu's happiness.

She needed a gesture...a promise... something for Yuzu to look forward to.

"Hey Yuzu, we should go on a date today."

Yuzu's head snapped up, their eyes locking together making Harumi's breath hitch.

"Yeah... we should go on a date tonight - I'll even take care of everything!" she said with a slightly forced smile, Yuzu still staring at her in surprise.

Yuzu stared at her for a few more seconds, biting her lower lip. Harumi was watching her closely while she unconsciously mimicked her, wondering what her response was going to be. She was pleasantly surprised at how much consideration Yuzu was putting on her suggestion.

Pleasantly surprised... and terrified. If Yuzu said no, she could play it off as a joke - but it would devastate her. She didn't understand why... they were just friends and nothing more. She was only trying to cheer her up... Yuzu loved someone else anyway so it wouldn't matter.

"Just a... friendly date, right?" Yuzu double-checked

She grimaced at the word 'friendly'.

"Absolutely! You just need a nice 'friendly' date." Harumi said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

She hoped she didn't make Yuzu uncomfortable.

"Ok... that actually sounds fun. I'll get to see what you're like on a date."

The bell sounded in the background, alerting the students that lunch period was over and that it was time to head to the afternoon classes.

"Here Yuzu, have a cookie," she said, picking up her uneaten dessert off of her tray and extending it to the blonde, who accepted it excitedly.

"Thank you, Harumin!" the blonde responded as they made their way towards the hallways.

They started walking towards their next class and while Yuzu was happily munching on her dessert.

She slowed her pace when she saw how happy Yuzu was, she smiled to herself eager for their date to begin.

 _"Oh no! I need to plan out everything, I have no idea what to do!"_ Harumi started panicking internally flailing her arms around behind Yuzu.

Yep. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

When the final bell rang announcing the end of school for the day, Harumi quickly gathered all of her belongings and rushed out the front doors.

She was hoping to spend some more alone time with Yuzu, but her mood instantly went down when she saw the rigid girl that was standing beside Yuzu near the front gates.

Slowing her pace down to that of a snail, she had just found herself in no big hurry to reach the pair, or in reality - Mei.

Being alone with Yuzu was probably one of her favorite things in life, but spending time with Yuzu _and_ Mei made her want to puke.

"Hey Yuzu!... Prez," Harumi greeted cheerfully and not so cheerfully the two different girls. "Didn't expect you to go home so early, Prez."

Mei had raised an eyebrow at the difference in her tone when she was addressed compared to the one used on Yuzu, "There was no need to stay any longer, we finished everything that was necessary early today." Mei replied stoically. Harumi mere hummed in slight acknowledgement before turning her attention towards Yuzu again.

"So Yuzu, are you excited for tonight?" she asked, noticing that the blonde's mood was once again fluctuating in the strange limbo of happy and sad that would always appear in the presence of Mei.

Thankfully Yuzu smiled at Harumi's question, giving her hope that Mei hadn't completely ruined Yuzu's mood... again.

"Yeah, I'm really curious as to what your plans might be!"

Smiling, Harumi thought about her "master" plan she had just put finishing touches on moments ago. It wasn't anything spectacular because she didn't want their evening to be to outrageous. It probably didn't help that she kept on second guessing all of her ideas. She instead had ended up settling for a more "traditional" date, but improved with her awesomeness. She just wanted Yuzu to have fun and a good time, if she achieved that then she would be beyond happy.

More than anything, she wanted to Yuzu to see that some people could.. and _would_...treat her as more than just a hindrance. Maybe that would help Yuzu give up on her feelings for Mei... well maybe not... but the unyielding robot didn't seem to care that Yuzu had plans for the evening, opting to walk beside them in stone dead silence instead.

Harumi pushed the statue like girl out of her thoughts, trying her best to imagine that Mei wasn't even there at all.

"I think I planned the _perfect_ evening for you" she said, reverting her attention towards Mei when she noticed the girl throw a miniscule glance at her.

Harumi smirked when she saw this, _" So, the statue is curious after all..."_ Harumi's smirk grew a little more, _" Perhaps I could... provoke... her a little more"_

"I'll pick you up at 6 for our _date_!" She commented gleefully when they reached the point where they headed their different ways. She looked back once more, giving Yuzu a beaming smile which only widened when she noticed the veiled look of shock on Mei's face before rushing home to prepare herself for later.

She just couldn't wait for her date with Yuzu to begin.

* * *

 **So there we are! The first chapter for my very first story, I hope you guys like it! Just so you know I love _most_ of the characters in Citrus, so don't think that I don't actually like Mei for whatever reason that it may look like I do in how I wrote the first chapter. You have to remember that I am planning to somehow make this into a small harem like story, no matter how tough it is.**

 **There may be a few grammar errors, but that's only because I don't have a really good computer and it usually ends up missing a few things I type.I'll probably end up uploading the second chapter by or hopefully before the end of the week since I've already started working on it.**

 **I also understand that it may be a little short, but it is my first chapter and I didn't want to write the date in this chapter but trust me when I say that I am very excited to write it.**

 **I would love it if someone would leave a review and tell me what they think and if anyone has any suggestions on how they think I can continue or improve this story then feel free to PM me anytime and I would be glad to consider anyone's suggestions.**

 **See you later!**


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

**Hello! Really sorry for the delay, I had a ton of school work. I was asked where the first chapter took place, I'd say that would be after Chapter 8 and in Chapter 9 after Yuzu asks Mei what their kiss meant and just before Matsuri and Yuzu reunite, so you _might probably, most likely_ see Matsuri at some point in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters**

 **So without further ado, (Is that how it's spelled?) here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Mei and Yuzu were walking back home in an uncomfortable silence, neither one of them brave enough to even look at each other.

 _" Oh man, should I say something?"_ Yuzu pondered, glancing at Mei for a split second.

"Yuzu," Mei said, deciding to take the initiative and break the silence.

"Y-Yes? Is something the matter?" Yuzu asked her stepsister

"What did Harumi mean she was picking you up for a... Date?"

"Well, she just randomly suggested it... So I just went along with it..." Yuzu trailed off.

"So it isn't an actual date?" Mei asked, raising her eyebrow questionably.

"W-Well no - not necessarily... Why do you care all of a sudden?" Yuzu asked her, slightly irritated.

"I'm just... curious" Was Mei's simple answer.

"Now you suddenly care about the things I do? Yuzu grumbled under her breath.

"We are _sisters_ now, so it should only be natural that I would ask you about something like this. Especially since it _will_ interfere with your school duties." Mei told her, hearing her just as they arrived home.

They walked inside their room, Mei took off her school uniform and changed into some ordinary clothes while Yuzu began disorganizing the wardrobe looking for something nice to wear, all at the same time mumbling to herself _"What should I wear?"_ over and over again.

"Hm. If you're going to be that loud I'll just be in the living room, wouldn't want you to distract me while you're choosing your attire." Mei said coolly.

 _"So she'd get distracted watching me change? Isn't that practically complimenting me?"_ Yuzu thought, blushing.

* * *

She paused in front of the apartment where the Aihara family lived, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, they were just going on a _friendly date_. Yuzu didn't think of it as _anything_ more than that.

But that didn't stop her... Couldn't stop her from hoping that it could be something more.

Finally after calming herself, she strode confidently up to the door and knocked a few times.

Friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

 _"Oh please, please, let Yuzu be the one that opens the door and not-"_

"Heyyy Prez..." she forced a smile, that was hard to maintain when she was being met with steely glaze from the girl holding the door partially open. _" I bet she must want to slam the door on my face."_

They kept staring at each other for a few more moments before Harumi asked, "So, are you going to let me in?"

Mei continued staring at her before releasing her grip on the handle and walking away, not bothering to invite her in or tell Yuzu she had arrived.

"Oh well, I'll just let myself in then." Harumi called playfully to the brunette, who didn't bother to acknowledge her while calmly setting herself on the kitchen table.

Harumi sat down next to her, "Yuzu told me you preferred to do schoolwork in your room, so why are you doing it here, aren't there too many 'distractions' here?" Harumi asked her, grinning.

She had a suspicion as to why she opted to do her work in the kitchen.

"The room was going to be too distracting today, so I chose to stay here." Mei said, trying to scoot away from Harumi as if she carried some kind of disease.

"Really? How so? Aww, and here I actually thought you might have wanted to see what I would be wearing." Harumi playfully replied.

She spun around, grinning at the glower Mei gave her. The girl clearly unimpressed with her impeccable wardrobe decisions.

She liked the way she dressed, she would never dress the same way as Mei. As far as she was concerned, Mei's wardrobe probably consisted of the Don't-look-at-me fashion. Mei was lucky that their school uniform was moderately _flattering_ to look at.

Harumi's thoughts were instantly stopped when she heard rapid footsteps making their way down the hall. Turning towards the sound, her heart completely stopped when her eyes found Yuzu walking towards her.

She wondered who had thought it was a good idea for someone so... beautiful to exist? The _health risk_ that the mere ordinary people who inhabited the Earth would experience would be very dangerous. No wonder Mei didn't want to be in the room.

Yuzu looked absolutely stunning and she would beat the crap out of anyone who said otherwise. She was wearing a yellow cocktail dress, paired with a black belt, slightly tanned yellow pumps and, a fake white flower pinned in her golden hair which only added to her beauty.

"It's rude to stare fort too long." Mei scolded.

Unfortunately for her, she was not heard.

Harumi rushed forward to take a closer look at... her date.

"W-wow Yuzu! You look absolutely beauty-fantastic!" she gushed quickly correcting herself, taking one of Yuzu's hands and twirling her so that she could take a look at the outfit from every direction.

"Hah! I knew it, perfect from every angle!"

Yuzu giggled, pleased that Harumi approved of her clothing choice.

"It better be, considering how much time it took her to get ready." Mei grumbled from the table.

Shooting a small frown towards Mei, Yuzu turned back towards Harumi, grin wavering but still there nonetheless.

"You look really great as well Harumin!" the blonde replied, the compliment drawing a small blush to Harumi's cheeks.

She tried dressing up without actually _appearing_ that she dressed up - dark denim jeans, her most expensive black boots, and a _slightly_ revealing silky red top.

She stared at Yuzu for a little longer, she couldn't help feeling that their 'date' might be more legitimate than she had been led to believe. Yuzu had dressed up for it and if Mei's comment was true, then the blonde had actually spent a lot of thought into getting ready.

If this was a regular 'I'm going to hang out with Harumin' night, then Yuzu wouldn't have put so much effort into her outfit... right?

"Are those for me?" Yuzu asked.

The question brought Harumi's attention to the objects clasped in her left hand, which she had previously completely forgotten about.

"Indeed they are, Milady!"

"They're really beautiful!" Yuzu accepted them happily, " And they're lilies too - my favorite, thank you!"

She gave herself a mental high five, she watched as Yuzu rushed into the kitchen to find a vase to place them in. But as her eyes followed Yuzu through the kitchen door she couldn't help but lower her gaze little by little until she saw...

Mei glaring at her, obviously knowing where Harumi was looking.

Of course, she couldn't help but to smirk back at the girl.

"What's wrong Prez? Surprised I know what Yuzu's favorite flowers are? Or is something else bothering you? Harumi playfully asked.

"Where are you two going tonight?" Mei asked in a demanding way, completely ignoring Harumi's earlier questioning.

"Hmm, I don't know... Perhaps we'll go to a movie, or maybe the park, maybe... we'll go back to my house? Who knows?" Harumi replied with a wide cat-like grin. _"I'd never do that but it just makes me so happy provoking her like this."_

She received a scowl in response, making her smirk even more.

Yuzu walked back into the room,"Ok - Ready!" completely missing the dark aura that Mei was practically emitting.

Harumi extended her elbow towards Yuzu gesturing for her to take it, which she did with a giggle.

"Don't you worry Prez, I'll have her back before midnight!" Harumi called back to Mei while they were walking towards the door.

She grinned when she faintly heard Mei say 'You better.'

"So... Where are we going first?" Yuzu asked, letting go of Harumi's elbow once they made it to the sidewalk, much to her disappointment.

"We're going to the photo-booth in the mall!" Harumi decreed.

"Why?"

"To memorialize your outfit, of course!"

"Well, can't we just take pictures with our phones?" Yuzu asked, pulling out her phone for Harumi to see.

"Well we could, but do you want to ruin the fun?"

Yuzu looked at her curiously before shrugging and putting her phone away.

"All right then, you're the boss!" Yuzu said with a giggle. "Guess I have to do what my date wants me to!"

"Damn right!" She replied with a smile, butterflies fluttering in her chest as they made their way to the mall.

She was already straying from the plan she had begun coming up with the second she had gotten home. They were _supposed_ to be going to Yuzu's favorite restaurant to have dinner, but that would just have to wait until later. Yuzu's outfit was just too good for it not to have photographic proof.

Once they were inside the mall it didn't take them long to arrive to the photo-booth. She grabbed Yuzu's arm and pulled her inside, they were looking at each other laughing tiredly after having raced over. Due to the photo-booth being so small they were at what would be considered 'kissing' distance. Once Harumi noticed their position she instantly began to blush, but was thankful that Yuzu had turned towards the camera before she saw her blush. Sighing in relief she stuck the right amount of money into the machine, she snuggled close to Yuzu's side, making herself comfortable in the enclosed space while they waited for the countdown to begin.

Oh! She was so happy! Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? Private, confined space where they were forced to sit as close to each other. She could feel Yuzu's warmth beside her... She could also smell her Citrus shampoo... Her heart was about to explode in happiness.

"Ok... For the first one let's do... Happy!" Harumi called out at the very last second while smiling, knowing that Yuzu would follow her lead.

"Surprised!" She opened her mouth like she was going to scream and placed both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Sexy!" She tilted her head towards Yuzu sticking her lip out into a small pout, almost laughing.

What she saw next made her frown.

Yuzu was not paying any attention, she looked like she had spaced out.

Harumi stood up and looked at Yuzu again... she didn't move. She opened the curtain and picked up the photos... Yuzu had not made a single gesture. She had smiled in the first picture, barely, but after that she had completely spaced out.

"Let's get something to eat Yuzu..." Harumi said in a slightly sour mood. She had hoped to get a smile on her face, but she was unable to do that... All because of _her_. Even now when they were supposed to have fun, _Mei_ was still on Yuzu's every thought failing to see that it only made her more miserable.

"Are you all right Harumin?" Yuzu asked her, looking at her own set of pictures, noticing that in the last picture Harumi was frowning.

"No... I'm not... I'm just a little bit... pissed, nothing a little bit of food won't fix." She replied, holding back the tears that had begun to surface.

"Ok... Can we get some crepes, I'm not really hungry." Yuzu said, dropping the subject for the time being while trying to cheer Harumi up.

"Ok, why not" Harumi replied

* * *

"Hmm, it's so good" Yuzu purred. "You want some Harumin?"

"All right." Harumi answered. ' _Yes! An indirect kiss again'_ Harumi thought in a slightly better mood.

"Did you know that these are also Mei's favorite?" Yuzu asked, unknowing that it would cause Harumi`s mood to drop again.

"Yuzu, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just do that?" Yuzu asked her, laughing.

"Do you love Mei?" Harumi asked her in a serious tone.

Yuzu stopped laughing. "What're you saying? She's my sister, that's all" Yuzu responded trying to remain calm.

"Please don't lie to me. We are friends, you can trust me." Harumi told her looking deeply at her eyes.

Yuzu sighed. "I don't know... I think that right now... Love, would be too strong of a word to use right now..." Yuzu trailed off feeling ashamed.

"So you like her then?"

"I suppose... Do you think that it's wrong for me to feel this way?"

Harumi pretended she was trying to figure out an answer, but she already knew what she was going to say.

"No... I don't think that it's wrong, in fact I would encourage you whether the person you liked was a guy or a girl..." Harumi began.

Yuzu began smiling, but her smile dropped when Harumi continued.

"But Mei does not deserve your love... She doesn't care about your feelings, you know that she would _never_ reciprocate the feelings that you hold towards her, she's the kind of person to _use_ someone to satisfy her own needs until she doesn't need them anymore... I tried Yuzu, I really did, I wanted to help you be happy ever since I figured out your feelings towards her, but I can't take it! All that she's given you in return of your love is nothing but misery! The mere _mention_ of her name is enough to get rid of any happiness that you are feeling! That's one of the reasons I brought you on this date, so you could forget her... Even if just for a little while."

Yuzu did not interrupt Harumi, she listened intently to what her friend was telling her. She couldn't help but cry as she recalled how Mei had used her feelings for her to force her into _needing_ her, as well as how she had said that they could never be anything because they were both _girls_ and _sisters_ after they had an actual kiss.

Harumi knew that this was going to happen, so she had begun moving when she began talking knowing that Yuzu would unconsciously follow her.

They were all alone now.

Harumi moved towards her and wiped Yuzu's tears with her sleeves. "Yuzu, you don't need to cry... Because I-I-" Harumi hesitated before making up her mind.

"Because I _love_ you."

Harumi moved towards her... Their lips were almost touching.

"I would like you to give me a chance, please." Harumi asked her, tilting her head and Yuzu's together.

She got closer, closing her eyes, stopping a little before touching her lips, she wanted for Yuzu to decide. _'Please Yuzucchi... Give me a chance'_ She hoped.

She was about to pull back until Yuzu cupped her face as well and brought their lips together.

 _'She did it! She actually did it! Thank you... I promise you won't regret it._ "

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Harumi's neck deepening their kiss even more. She pushed her down onto the couch.

Until...

"Oh my, I didn't know you were into girls... Yuzu-chan."

They were interrupted.

* * *

 **So that's it for the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for the delay.**

 **I was asked about the Harem part of the story. So I wanted to know if people would prefer a Harem where everyone loves each other or one where everyone would 'fight' for Yuzu. Like would people be okay if Matsuri was in a harem with Yuzu, Harumi and Mei, or would you prefer to see them fight for Yuzu's love?**


	3. A Sister's Envy

**I would like to start this by saying something I should have done in the first chapter. I would like to reference Mikotyzini's story: Citrus - A Compilation, I obtained the idea of a YuzuXHarumi story after reading this, so go and check it out. Unfortunately I used some content from this story and mixed it with my own ideas in chapters 1 and 2,so I would like people to know that from this chapter on the story will be written based on my ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Citrus or any of its characters,**

* * *

"Oh my, I didn't know you were into girls... Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu and Harumi froze.

Yuzu parted her lips from Harumi's, both girls stood up and looked at the newcomer.

 _"Who is this girl?"_ Harumi asked herself, annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Matsuri...?"

"Ahhh, what's with the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" The girl known as Matsuri asked, giggling.

"Of course I am! I was just wondering what you were doing here. You didn't come all the way here just to visit me, did you?"

"I did."

"But you could have just called me."

"I tried calling you but it wouldn't connect... It was a nice show by the way, I wish I had been recording that. I could have used it for my job." Matsuri said.

"You could have used a video of us kissing for your... Job? What kind of job do you have?" Yuzu asked hesitantly.

"It's actually quite simple..." Was all that Matsuri said.

"Anyway, you can reprimand me later, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves properly. My name is Matsuri Mizusawa." Matsuri held her hand out for Harumi to shake it.

"Harumi Taniguchi... It's nice to meet you." Harumi shook it hesitantly.

"Yes... It's nice to meet someone so _close_ to Yuzu-chan." Matsuri said tightening her grip.

 _"Sheesh, with the way you're holding my hand I'd say otherwise."_ Harumi thought, rolling her eyes.

"So... Is she your girlfriend or something Yuzu-chan? I'm sure you were into guys the last time I saw you... Not that there's anything wrong with being into girls." Harumi asked.

"..."

"..."

Harumi smirked slightly, "Well then, why don't we take a picture together?" She suggested pulling out Yuzu's phone.

When the hell did she grab that?

"Wow Yuzu-chan! You make friends everywhere you go!" The girl exclaimed happily as she saw the picture from the amusement park.

 _"Hmm... That's interesting... Sister, huh? I wonder what she means. It looks as if she likes her though, it isn't too noticeable but if I look hard enough I can see the small heart next to this girl... This just confirms that she is not dating Harumi. Makes me wonder why they were making out though, it looked quite passionate to me. Did something happen between her and this black haired girl? Is this her way of comforting herself perhaps?"_ Harumi deducted from the picture.

"So you're attending an all girls school now aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Why do you ask? Were you going to pity her for not being able to get a boyfriend? Maybe you were going to ask if other girls kissed or if we were the only ones that do it and make some degrading comment afterwards, or am I wrong in assuming this? Harumi asked her coldly.

"Now, now Harumi, there's no reason to act like that." Yuzu tried to calm her down.

"Why do you care what I ask? You're not the person that I'm talking to, are you huh? Matsuri spat back.

"I care because—" Harumi began.

"Why? Because you're _dating_?" Matsuri scoffed, quickly interrupting her.

"We were on a date until you—" Harumi tried to speak again.

"I asked if you are dating, not if you were on a date. Now...Are you or are you not?" Matsuri interrupted her once more.

"..." Harumi didn't say anything.

"There you go! Just because you're on a date doesn't mean you're together at all. In fact I don't need you to say anything, your silence is all that I need as my answer." Harumi smirked, "In fact I honestly doubt that _my_ Yuzu-chan harbours any feelings for—"

"Matsuri! That's enough!" Yuzu yelled, quickly becoming angry at the way Matsuri was treating Harumi.

"But it's true isn't it? Because from what I can tell, Yuzu-chan, you like this girl here. Over _her_."Matsuri said, pointing from Yuzu to Mei in the picture and finally over to Harumi.

"Mei! What makes you say that?!"

"Ooh... so that's her name... Mei," Matsuri tilted her head, "I'm so jealous..."

Harumi froze and gave an exasperated sigh. _"Great... Now she's going to try and get in my way."_

"Jealous?" Yuzu asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well of course, wouldn't you be jealous of the person who holds the affection of the person you like? I can tell Harumi is." Matsuri giggled.

"But I really _must_ ask... Why does it say she's your _sister_? Because I _know_ you don't have any siblings, it is one of the reasons we pretended to be sisters. A step-parent perhaps? Yes... That must be it, she's your step-sister!" Matsuri exclaimed as if she had just solved some kind of puzzle.

"Does your family know you lust after your little sister? Have you kissed? Had sex? Do you fool around at school?" Matsuri smirked when Harumi froze and tried looking at Yuzu, who looked away. "Because if this is true, then it just makes me more curious as to why were you making out with Harumi?"

 _"I need to find a way for her to leave us alone, but how can I do that?"_ Matsuri began thinking of multiple ways to accomplish her task.

She knew she was close, she just needed to give Harumi a stronger _push_.

"Romance between sisters! Have you thought about a future for yourself?" Harumi asked, walking closer to Yuzu.

"I could comfort you... That's what you used her for, right? You needed comfort, and I'll be glad to give it to you." Matsuri stood on the tip of her toes to lean in.

 _"That's enough, I can't take this! She's completely ignoring me! Acting as if I wasn't even here, the nerve of her!"_ Harumi thought angrily as she began to walk towards them, intending to keep Matsuri away from Yuzu.

"That's enough, _little girl_ , I know what you're playing at. Yuzu doesn't need your _comfort_." Harumi scowled.

"Is that what you're here for? Tsk-tsk, shame on you! Taking advantage of Yuzu-chan's vulnerability like that." Matsuri said as she wagged her finger in a scolding manner.

"Why you—"

"Wait... Someone's calling me..." Yuzu said as she saw her phone screen glow from Matsuri's hand.

"How odd, it's from a public phone." Yuzu said curious as to who could be calling her. "Hello?" She answered.

"Yuzu. Is that you?"

"Yeah... What is it that you need...? Mei." Harumi and Matsuri frowned at the name.

"I'm buying groceries for dinner, but I don't know what you were planning to make or if you were going to be eating tonight, so..."

"Yeah... I'll be eating too."

"Ok, could you let me know what ingredients you need?"

"You can choose your favorite ingredients. I'll make something out of them."

"All right..." Mei hesitated, "Are you done with your date?"

Yuzu glanced at Harumi.

"No, not yet, but I won't take much longer."

"Ok... See you later."

Yuzu sighed, "Are you done fighting now?"

"I suppose..." Both girls mumbled.

"I have to head on home..." Yuzu said switching her gaze from one girl to the other.

"Yuzu-chan, could you walk me to the station?" Matsuri asked her.

"Well..." Yuzu scratched her head wondering what to do.

"No worries Yuzucchi, my sister just texted me and I didn't tell her I was going out on a date... See you at school." Harumi began walking away.

"Ok... See you..." She waved at her back.

* * *

"Didn't I say I was going to pay?" Yuzu said.

"It's no problem, it's the least I could do for arriving in such an unexpected manner and for interrupting your date." Matsuri said, although she honestly didn't care about interrupting her date with Harumi. No one was going to have _her_ Yuzu.

"Ah, speaking of that, next time you visit please try to get along with Harumi. I also don't want you doing any of that dirty work anymore, if you ever suffer you'll make me suffer as—" Yuzu was about to scold her before Matsuri jumped her.

 _"So that's Mei... I don't see anything special about her"_ Matsuri thought as she had spotted her using her peripheral vision.

"Oh Yuzu-chan, you're so kind! I can't promise anything but I'll _try_ to get along with Taniguchi... By the way you should know that I just can't agree with it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're _my Onee-chan_ alone." She said.

She leaned in and kissed her... Looking at Mei while doing so.

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden?! What if someone saw us?!" Yuzu scolded her.

"Well I figured that if Harumi got to _kiss_ you in such a _passionate_ way, then I should at least get a small kiss as well... Although if I remember you were the one who deepened the kiss, if I'm not mistaking." Matsuri said in a voice loud enough for Mei to hear her.

She smirked when she saw that Mei stopped before she began walking away.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yuzu called out.

She saw the groceries on the table.

 _"I'll get started with dinner then."_

Mei walked towards the living room/dining room just as Yuzu was finishing dinner.

"Here you go Mei~" Yuzu said setting down a plate for Mei before getting one for herself.

"Thank you."

"I forgot to tell you...", Mei began," The results for the test are in, you're in 97th place."

"R-Really? Gramps can't complain then! But it's all because you helped me Mei, thanks!"

"..."

 _"Ugh, what's wrong with her? She seems more stoic than usual, this is making me feel kind of awkward."_ Yuzu thought.

"Dinner was very delicious today."

"Oh! I made it from mom's secret recipe, I could teach it to you next time if you'd like." Yuzu suggested.

"So how was the date? I didn't think you'd be back this early." Mei asked.

"It was... Great. We had a fun time...We ran into an old acquaintance of mine, someone I used to babysit, she was kind of like my little sister.

Mei twitched at the "sister" comment.

"Even now it seems like I still need to babysit her."

"So.." Mei said from behind her, wrapping her arms around Yuzu.

 _"What the— When did she get behind me? And why is she hugging me?"_ Yuzu thought frantically.

"If she's like a sister to you...", Mei leaned in and whispered in Yuzu's ear. "Why were you kissing her? Did things not go well with you and Harumi? If you'd like I could _comfort_ you, just like any sister would." Mei said as she went lower to kiss Yuzu's neck.

Yuzu tensed from Mei's sudden action and words. _"Comfort...That's all everyone seems to think I need. Harumin actually had good intentions I suppose, but Mei and Matsuri are trying to use this to their advantage."_

"Weren't we going to stop doing these things? And what exactly would you be implying by asking if my date with Harumin didn't 'go well'?" Yuzu asked in a deadpan tone.

"I'm simply assuming this from the things that I saw, you kissed that girl after your date with Harumi and she wasn't anywhere near the premises." Mei said even though she knew that Yuzu wasn't the one that initiated the kiss, but for some reason she wanted Yuzu to say that herself.

"If you really _must_ know. I had to end my date short because Matsuri was trying to provoke Harumi, so I walked her to the station when she decided to kiss me and all because I kiss—" Yuzu began ranting before she caught herself, almost telling Mei that she kissed Harumi.

Mei raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What were you going to say Yuzu?"

"Don't worry about that."

"So if you had fun... Does that mean that you and Harumi are dating, I thought it was a _friendly_ date?" Mei asked, silently hoping she would deny it.

"We... The thing is... Harumi asked me to give her a... Chance to go out with her..." Yuzu trailed off blushing.

 _"Tch, I knew it! There was nothing 'friendly' about that date,the way she rubbed it in my face and the way she was acting when she first saw Yuzu gave it all away. It doesn't matter though, I'll do everything, **everything** , I can to make sure that Harumi doesn't get Yuzu. I still refuse to believe what that girl said about Harumi kissing Yuzu and her returning the kiss, I won't ask her about it though, if I ever see that girl again I'll confront her about it and I will get answers."_

"Are you going to give her a chance though? You've barely gotten to know her, it's not like it was _love_ at first sight. And you should know it's prohibited to date, even more so for a girl to date another girl." Mei scolded her.

"Really? What's so wrong with a girl dating another girl? In fact, that comment alone makes me want to show you that there's nothing wrong with that. There's no way you would anyway! I seriously doubt you've ever given the thought of love a second glance, after all, it isn't something that someone like _you_ needs in her life!"

Mei was shocked, she never, **never** , would have thought that Yuzu would say something so insulting, to her of all people even less!

Yuzu looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry... That was uncalled for." She said apologetically.

Mei blinked herself out of her trance. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry... It isn't like you're wrong anyway..."

That was when Yuzu felt something roll down her neck. _"Is she crying?!"_

Yuzu turned around almost instantly. "Now, now, Mei there's no reason for you to—" Yuzu started comforting Mei.

At least she _tried_ to. When she turned around, Mei _smashed_ her lips with Yuzu's.

"It may be... true... that I never... thought about love... but I never... wanted to marry _him_... I was always sure of that..." Mei said in between kisses.

"I _want_ you to need me Yuzu, I _need_ you to need me, could you do that Yuzu? Would you be kind enough to need me? I _know_ that you want me~" Mei purred into Yuzu's mouth.

Yuzu's body began to feel too heavy for her knees to carry her as Mei inserted her tongue into Yuzu's mouth, Mei smirked when Yuzu returned her kiss.

Mei's hands began exploring Yuzu's body, starting from her thighs, to her stomach and finally into her dress.

 _"I love you... give me a chance, please."_ Harumi's words rang through her mind.

 _"I have to give her a chance, she must think that since I kissed her back. I have to give her a chance after everything she did for me today."_

Yuzu pushed Mei off of her. "That's... enough... Mei." Yuzu panted.

"Really? It doesn't seem like you think so. But if you insist. I'll be going to bed now. Good night." Mei turned around and began walking towards their room.

"I'm going to give her a chance!" Yuzu called out, stopping Mei in her tracks.

Mei turned her head towards her, "Really? Good luck then... You'll need it." Mei said ominously making Yuzu shiver.

She began walking to their room, stopping once more to give her one last 'warning', "I won't be the only one that'll try to stop that Yuzu, far from it. Many people will not agree with that and I am not the one that you need to worry about the most."

Yuzu stared at Mei's receding form, wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **There we go! Holy cow! Who would have thought coming up with a title for a chapter was tough, took me like ten minutes to get it (That's kind of sad though). **I hope that the chapter was enjoyable. I tried making a slightly 'hotter' kiss and I have no idea how that worked out, it is the first time I've ever written any... 'smut'? I would appreciate if anyone had ideas as to how I could improve these kinds of scenes. I am also pretty sure that it isn't allowed to write sex in stories, and it made me wonder how people 'get away with it' anyone have any idea how?****


	4. New Couple Before Christmas

**Hello again! And welcome to the fourth chapter. **Let's begin!****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Ahhhh, why does Mei make things so complicated?" Yuzu wined while walking to school.

 _"Plus, she completely ignored me this morning... I do wonder... what she meant last night, but I really don't want to find out."_ Yuzu thought while biting her nail.

"I wonder if something is wrong with her, she wasn't acting like herself at all." Yuzu asked herself out loud.

Yuzu was almost at the school gate when she saw Harumi about to enter as well.

"Harumin! Wait up!" Yuzu yelled out, smiling and waving towards her.

Harumi stopped and turned towards Yuzu, looking at her with a torn expression, before she continued walking.

Yuzu slowed down and frowned, _"What's going on... Did I do something...? I guess I can ask her later."_

* * *

 _"It's sooooo boring without Harumin around! I have no one else to talk to!"_ Yuzu wined while putting her stuff away in her locker.

She began to hear whispering. So being the curious person that she was, she began walking towards where everyone was looking.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you, Yuzu-chan."

"M-Matsuri?! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?!" Yuzu asked her.

"You wouldn't answer your phone, so I came here in person." Matsuri said while she spotted Harumi from the corner of her eye, who was glaring at her.

She smirked, "Anyway, we should go on a date this afternoon!"

Yuzu froze, _"A d-date? Why?",_ "A-Alright. Alright, just go back already!" Yuzu said, shooing her away.

"Yay!" Matsuri said happily, after seeing Harumi frown and walk away.

"You... Who gave you permission to enter this school?!" Said a newcomer.

"Mei...!" Yuzu was worried now, she hoped things wouldn't get 'messy'.

"Oh! Hello! You're the one from the picture, Yuzu-chan's new sister!" Matsuri giggled.

"It's _nice_ to meet you, Mei-san." Matsuri greeted her, while Mei said nothing opting to stare at her instead.

 _"Yeesh, I better get Matsuri out of here.",_ "R-Really sorry Mei, she was just leaving! Right Matsuri?" Yuzu said in a 'don't think about arguing with me' tone.

"Yeah, Yeah, but we still have to work out our plans!" Matsuri answered, sounding bored.

"Don't worry about it, we'll do that later."

"Yuzu... You better not be thinking of going with her after school ends, it isn't allowed and you know that." Mei reminded her.

"I know that already, I'll go home and change out of my uniform." Yuzu said, resisting not to roll her eyes at her step-sister.

Matsuri put on her headphones while they had been talking, not interested in their conversation.

"You are trespassing," Mei took of Matsuri's headphones, "if you have any business here, ask for permission first."

"All right, let's go Matsuri!" Yuzu said, walking towards the entrance.

Matsuri looked back at Mei before turning around and following Yuzu.

* * *

"That President... Is bound by rules, she's boring and empty inside. I can't have that terrible personality rub off on my Yuzu-chan... Then again, there's also Taniguchi-san, I wonder what I'm going to do about her, she's going to be trouble as well." Matsuri sighed, "It's going to be such a hassle trying to keep these girls away from Yuzu-chan."

* * *

"Sheesh Matsuri! You don't have to stick so close to me, I can barely walk!" Yuzu said in annoyance, as well as embarrassment at how close they were.

"But you're so warm Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri protested.

"What the hell do you want to be warm for! I'm practically burning from the sun's heat alone, never mind your body warmth!" Yuzu complained.

Matsuri smiled at her before she looked at the person that was walking behind them, and she frowned.

* * *

"Hey Yuzu-chan... Why'd you bring _her_ along?" Matsuri asked.

"Err... Well, I..." Yuzu tried to come up with a good excuse but couldn't.

"Ah, just as I thought, you do love her." Matsuri sighed in exasperation, "Oh Yuzu-chan, you truly confuse me."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked her, puzzled.

"You say you love her, but were practically trying to mouth rape another girl yesterday. If you're like that, then you only want to do things like this..." Matsuri grabbed Yuzu's hand and placed it on her, _*ahem*_ , developing right breast. "with her, because if that's true, then it's not real love."

"...?"

Matsuri took Yuzu's hand off of her breast. "But love without sexual desires is no different from being friends. Then again you're family, so you're not exactly friends either. This makes me wonder what you truly feel about Taniguchi-san and Mei-san and what they feel about you as well." She wrapped her arms around Yuzu, "But you needn't worry about any of that, I love you for real Yuzu-chan and I'll have sex with you too. Ever since I was little I've thought about—"

Matsuri stopped speaking when she saw that Yuzu had spaced out.

She frowned, "So cruel Yuzu-chan, thinking about someone else while I'm right here in front of you." Matsuri said before running away.

Mei approached her from behind, "What happened?" She asked.

"Matsuri ran off... I'll go look for her." Yuzu answered her.

"Then I'll help you." Mei offered.

"Sorry... Just let me do this alone. You wait right here." Yuzu began walking away.

 **Elsewhere...**

"What the hell's wrong with you Yuzu-chan? I said I wanted a date between the two of us! First you bring her along and then you start to think about the other one! Both of them piss me off!" Matsuri ranted, pounding away at the game.

She heard two boys whispering to each other about "looking at her panties" and how "she will get mad" and she got an idea.

She turned around, "Hey you two! Can I ask you to come with me for a minute? I'll reward you~" She asked them in a sweet yet menacing tone.

* * *

Matsuri walked towards Mei, who was sitting on a bench while reading.

"Yuzu-chan went out looking for me, didn't she? How satisfying to see that she values me above you, Mei-san"

Mei's head shot up from her book when she heard the other girl, "I don't necessarily see how that would mean that she 'values' you more than myself, but nevertheless, did you contact Yuzu?" Mei asked, frowning due to Matsuri's assumptions.

"I e-mailed her earlier. I told her that the younger sisters need to talk, so she could stop looking." Matsuri said smiling, while Mei looked at her with an aloof expression.

 **A little while later...**

"Mei, Matsuri just mailed me, so lets go wait for her in—" Yuzu looked up from her phone to see that Mei wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where'd...?"

 **Meanwhile...**

"There we go! We won't be interrupted here!" Matsuri looked over at Mei, "Yesterday, when I saw Yuzu-chan kissing Taniguchi-san I thought it was odd." She continued, failing to notice how Mei froze at the 'kiss' comment. "She was always into guys, but suddenly she becomes a lesbian, at first I thought it was because she fell in love with Taniguchi-san, but then I saw the picture with you in it... And I saw how completely oblivious Yuzu was to her feelings because she was so fixated on you. You must be a very diligent person, right? I think that you used that to lure her in, Yuzu-chan is kind, you got her to completely accept you, right? The poor hard working sister who just has some sexual issues. You bitch, all you want is comfort and that is something that in my opinion almost anyone would do for you. I would really appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands off of my Yuzu-chan."

"Is that all you had to say?" Mei asked her.

Matsuri tilted her head and smiled, "Yes."

Mei walked towards her and grabbed her by her sweater. But to her surprise... She kissed her!

 _"What the fuck! Why the hell is this bitch kissing me?!"_ Matsuri thought, truly shocked. _"Ugh, I hate to say this but... I never would have thought that she would be such a good kisser."_ Matsuri thought again, much to her own dismay.

Mei let go of Matsuri and said, "With that I've taken back Yuzu's lips." Mei turned around and began walking away, "Yuzu is probably worried, so I'm headed back. You should come back too."

"... She kissed me, I suppose this definitely makes things more interesting... What's next? Taniguchi-san is going to kiss me?" She stood up and patted herself clean, "Well? Did you get it?" She asked the boys.

"We only took one... Is it okay? I thought you said she was going to hit you." One of the boys told her.

"Hm-Hmm, this picture will do nicely. Fu, fu, this is going to be so much fun. Nice work boys, thanks a lot."

* * *

 _"Customer announcement for 2nd year middle schooler Matsuri Mizusawa, and 1st year high schooler Mei Aihara. A family member is waiting for you. Please visit the Information Center on the second floor."_

 **A little walk later...**

"Mei! What the hell! I told you to wait, but you disappeared! You worried me sick!" Yuzu yelled at her, "Now we need to find Matsuri. She won't answer her phone or text back, what's up with her now?"

Yuzu calmed herself a liitle, "Sorry for dragging you along Mei."

"It's fine I don't—"

"Ah! Matsuri!" Yuzu picked up her phone, "What the hell is wrong with you! You know how worried you got me! I almost died!" Yuzu began ranting off at Matsuri.

* * *

"She said she went home. She should've let me know sooner, she's so childish sometimes. Who am I kidding, I'm in no position to say that, hehe" Yuzu laughed at herself.

"You really treasure her, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I had recently moved when we met and I was an only child. I saw Matsuri was in a similar situation and I thought it would be nice if we could become 'sisters'. I called out to her and she became my friend ever since. Well, at least that's what I think, she might think that I'm annoying since I always meddle in her life."

"You do know that it was my fault that she left. Since I tagged along with you"

"A-Ah, no, no! It's not your fault Mei!"

Yuzu frowned, _"Honestly, it's my fault Matsuri went home. While she was the one who invited me, I was only thinking of Mei and Harumin. No wonder she'd get mad. I'll need to find a way to make it up to her."_

"Sorry, I feel more responsible when you have that expression on your face."

"Sorry! Wasn't my intention!" Yuzu sighed and whispered, "Sometimes I wish I could be as stable as you Mei."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Mei asked.

"N-No, nothing." Yuzu shook her head, _"Even if she looks totally cool, she still does unpredictable things. Cool, collected and unpredictable, what a scary combo."_

"Yuzu, did you speak with her?"

"Harumin?" Yuzu asked and Mei nodded, "No... I didn't, she didn't say a word to me the entire day. I wonder why she's so upset." She sighed, "It probably had something to do with Matsuri, they didn't get along too well when they met. They were at each others throats the entire time, I don't know what to do!"

"Yuzu..."

"Hm?"

"It's cold tonight, so could we hold hands...?" Mei asked.

 _"W-Wait what?! She wants to hold hands?!"_ Yuzu screamed internally before reluctantly answering, "Oh! Yeah, sure... I guess this is normal for sisters."

"Your hand is as warm as always."

"Eh?"

"Even though the extra heat is very unpleasant when sleeping on the bed, it is very convenient in winter." Mei explained

Yuzu deadpanned, _"Really Mei? 'Convenient'? Way to ruin the moment Mei."_

"Wanting to feel someone's warmth like this..." Mei continued, "I wonder if it's because of my twistedness."

Yuzu clenched Mei's hand, "Well, if you're twisted Mei... Then I have no idea what I am."

 _"I'm more twisted than Mei, kissing her and Harumi as well as ignoring Matsuri... As of now, I've only been thinking of myself, I haven't regarded their feelings completely. Wanting Mei to touch me, using Harumi's kindness for my own comfort and ignoring Matsuri's feelings... They don't deserve that."_ Yuzu thought depressingly before seeing the snow starting to fall.

"Ah! Snow! It's this cold, huh?"

"Yuzu, the roster says that buses don't come this late in the holidays, we have to walk home."

"Hm, you're right."

"I hope it snows a lot this Christmas." Yuzu said, when they began walking home.

"I've never celebrated Christmas, only heard about it."

"Our family holds a party every Christmas. This year you'll be with us too, Mei. So make sure to leave your schedule open that day." Yuzu told her as she began walking, holding Mei's hand.

"All right..."

Matsuri looked at them from afar and sighed, "I feel so... Cold."

* * *

 **The next day...**

"While the rest of the world is excited about Christmas coming, we have to work on next year's budget." Himeko sighed in disappointment.

"Vice President, just wait a little longer and we can have cake and holiday food!" Kayo told her happily.

"Jeez Senpai, you certainly like to eat. You are right though, I'm happily thinking about spending Christmas with the President." Himeko nodded.

"Besides, in February, you first-years have the school trip, too." Kayo reminded her.

"That's right! In order to fully enjoy the excursion, I need to secure a place next to the President before Yuzu does! I must discuss the excursion with the President as soon as possible!"

Suddenly the door opened and Mei walked in, "Sorry to bother you while you're working, but do you think we can finish the council work by the 23th? So we can be off after closing ceremonies on the 24th." Mei asked them.

Himeko looked at the work they had left before answering, "Given the workload we have left, that shouldn't be a problem."

"It's very unusual for you to adjust the schedule, President."

"I have plans with my family that day... I'm sorry for being selfish at such a busy time. I'll be sure to finish any remaining work tomorrow." Mei explained.

"You needn't worry about any of the work, President. Count on us to handle it." Himeko assured her, "Please be sure to enjoy yourself. It's your first Christmas with your new family, after all." Himeko smiled before telling her, "Your family, okay? Don't be spending time alone with Yuzu, okay? I won't accept it!"

* * *

"Damn it Harumin! Why won't you pick up?" Yuzu was annoyed. Harumi had been ignoring her since yesterday and she didn't like it.

"Grr, I swear if I see you at all Harumin..." Yuzu was about to continue her shopping when she spotted Harumi walking in to the store.

"There you are!" Yuzu jumped Harumi almost making her fall.

"Oof! Yuzucchi? What are you doing here?" Harumi asked her.

"I came to get ingredients for Christmas! We're going to have a small family party!"

"Oh... That sounds fun."

"Anyway, what are your plans?"

"Nothing really, I'm going to be alone this Christmas... Maybe I'll watch T.V or something." Harumi shrugged.

 _"Hmm, I know this party is supposed to be for the family only... But I don't want for Harumi to be alone. Sorry Mom, I guess we're going to have an extra guest this year. Plus, this will give me some time to talk to her."_

"Hey Harumin, how about joining us?" Yuzu asked her.

"R-Really? Are you sure? Isn't this supposed to be a family only thing?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure my mom won't mind it. Especially since we're going to be dating, I think she'd like to know who you are." Yuzu reassured her.

Harumi froze, "W-Wait what? What do you mean... Dating?"

"Well yeah, I did kiss you didn't I? That was me saying yes."

"But what about—"

"You don't need to worry about them." Yuzu interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say.

"O-Ok... If that's the case, then I'd love to join you and your family for Christmas." Harumi told her.

"As my girlfriend?" Yuzu asked her.

Harumi smiled, "As your girlfriend." Harumi glanced at Yuzu's ingredient list. "Even so, you're really getting into it. You're making everything by hand, right?"

"Yeah. It's my first time making a cake, but it sounds fun. It won't be too hard... I think."

"You're so amazing! The only things I can cook are the recipes my Grandma taught me. I'm sure you'll make a great wife someday, Yuzucchi."

Yuzu blushed, "A wife, huh? That would be nice."

"By the way can I sleep over?"

* * *

"President, we've finished inspecting school grounds. Isn't it time for you to go home? I'll go with you if you'd like." Himeko asked her.

"Sorry, I'll be staying a bit longer, go on ahead."

"All right." Himeko sighed dejectedly.

 **Later at night...**

Mei was ready to go home when she heard walk in.

Mei turned around to see the person who came to the school so late, and she frowned. _"Matsuri..."_

"You must be pretty tired, working so late. Miss Student Council President."

"You're trespassing again."

"Not even a hello? Instead you're lecturing me right out of the bat. How mean." Matsuri said, mocking a hurt tone. "And here I've waiting all this time for you in the cold."

Matsuri moved behind her. "Won't you warm me up too? Like you did for Yuzu-chan at the bus stop."

She began to sensually slide her hand on Mei's leg, "I need to get back at you for having to see that. So I thought I'd get back at you by leaving you senseless, but look at you already feeling this way from my mere touch, that would just be a reward for you, I figured if you're the type to go around kissing anybody; then you probably wouldn't mid having sex with me."

"Y-you want s-something, don't you?" Mei asked shakily.

"Yes, I brought you a present." Matsuri showed her the picture of them kissing, "Well, what do you think? Nice shot, right?"

"What are you after?"

"Didn't I tell you? I don't want you going near my Yuzu-chan. But even a warning won't keep you away. Why would it? You're just a twisted slut after all. But you are a woman too, after all, Miss President... So I thought about what I could do to solve that and I figured that I just needed to arrange you with someone else to help poor lonely little Mei-san." Matsuri set a phone down on the ground, "Go out on a date with my internet friend. Ask for payment in advance, but you'll be fine, there are plenty of people who are willing to give you your desired bodily contact... By the way, if you choose not to accept... Well, let's just say I know the perfect place where to put this picture. You're a smart girl, you know what will happen." Matsuri told her, smiling.

Mei bent down to pick up the phone and said, "Yuzu won't bend to your will so easily."

"I know that and I plan to change that. I just have one more obstacle, and even I admit, it'll be a tough obstacle to win against." Matsuri said before leaving.

* * *

"Damn! It failed again! Why is this so hard!" Yuzu whined.

"I'm home—huh?! Is this supposed to be sponge cake?" Yuzu's mom asked her.

Yuzu sighed, "Yeah... It's proving to be rather difficult though."

"Well, it certainly seems like you're looking forward to Christmas this year."

"Yeah! Hey mom... I have something to tell you about the party tomorrow."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I invited a friend..."

Yuzu's mom blinked, "Oh, no worries! That's completely fine, sweetie! I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure she's a lovely girl!"

"You should also know that... We're dating."

* * *

 **That's it for the 4th chapter! I have to say I almost cried when I wrote Matsuri saying that she felt cold, since I was listening to some sad music. You can't tell me you didn't feel even remotely sad when you saw that in the anime. Now I feel horrible pairing Yuzu and Harumi right now!**

 **I want to know what people want Yuzu's mom to react like. Do you guys want to see her be cool with it, freak out, be hesitant about meeting Harumi, or do you want to see her react in another way?**


	5. Meeting the Girlfriend

**Hello again! And welcome to the fifth chapter. I'm really, really sorry for the delay as well as my terrible use of transitions last chapter. I've been really busy late, but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **I also want to say that for this chapter I "Slowed down time/Made the day longer" to better suit my ideas.**

 **I've also just finished watching RWBY, can't wait for Volume 6. Bumblebee anyone? *giggle***

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.****

* * *

"You should also know that... We're dating."

Yuzu's mom blinked. "I'm sorry honey, could you repeat that?"

"I said we're dating." Yuzu repeated, closing her eyes as if awaiting punishment to arrive; but quickly opened them when she didn't hear anything. "Are you not angry? You look more puzzled than anything."She inquired.

"I'm not mad... Just a little taken back. We just recently moved here and you're already dating someone. Plus, you were always saying how you were going to get a boyfriend all the time, and now you're telling me that you're dating a girl instead of a boy."

"I'm sorry." Yuzu looked down at the ground.

"But there's nothing wrong with that, as long as you really like this girl and she likes you back, then I'm okay with it and I can't wait to meet her." Ume said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Really?! Thank you Mom! I'm telling you now, you're going to love her." Yuzu thanked her, hugging her.

"What's her name."

"Harumi, but I usually just call her Harumin and she calls me Yuzucchi."

"Awww, how cute, you have nicknames for each other!"

Unbeknownst to them Mei was standing outside the room, watching them from the hallway. Until she walked inside.

"Welcome home Mei! We're just setting things up for Christmas." Yuzu informed her, "Is there something you'd like in particular? I could pick it up after school tomorrow." Yuzu asked her.

Mei looked like she was in deep thought, "No... That's fine. I don't want anything in particular, I'll be fine with whatever you guys eat." She said, before she began walking off.

"OK then!" Yuzu gave her a thumbs up, and then she sighed. "I still haven't got this cake right. Time to get back to it."

"All right, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late though. Remember to take a shower as well!" Ume reminded her, walking off to her room.

"Will do! Oh! By the way Mom, she's going to be sleeping over!"

Mei flinched.

 **(A few hours later)**

"The bath's ready, Mei!" Yuzu called out to Mei, who was looking at her phone.

"All right. Thanks" Mei said, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!" Yuzu squealed.

"Yes... I'm going to be a little late, there's something that I have to take care of tomorrow."

"Hmm? Is it something important?"

"Not really, but I have to deal with it or it's just going to become a nuisance." Mei said in a cold tone.

Yuzu shivered, "O-Okay, good luck with whatever it is you need to do."

 _*Ring*_

"Hm? Who could be sending me a text this late? Oh, it's Matsuri."

 _"[Hey Yuzu-chan! Let's go on a date tomorrow! I found a shop that sell great cakes, I bet you'll love it. How about going tomorrow after school?]"_

"She wants to go on a date...", Yuzu frowned, "I suppose I could do that... I'll have to tell Harumi though."

"Is she the one who's sleeping over?"

"Yeahhh." Yuzu said, hesitantly.

"Why?" Mei asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Well... I invited her to join us for the party."

"You still didn't answer the question."

"I-I... Well, I'm not sure why. She asked if she could sleep over and I didn't see a reason she couldn't."

"Are you dating? Is that the reason why?." Mei asked.

"Yeah, we're dating. I invited her to meet mom."

"I see." Mei dropped the subject after that.

* * *

"Yuzucchi, I'll walk home with you!" Harumi called out to her at the end of school.

Yuzu didn't say anything as she kept walking.

"Yuzu."

"YUZU!"

WHAM!

"OW! What the hell Harumin!? What'd you hit me for?" Yuzu asked her, rubbing her butt in a soothing motion.

"I said, 'I'll walk home with you,' and you didn't answer me!" Harumi complained, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Harumin!"

"You better be! I'd be all alone! Do you have any idea as to what could happen to a maiden such as myself.?" Harumi said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Bad luck to whoever would try to mess with you."

"Got that right! No one can mess with the great Harumi-sama!" Harumi exclaimed, with a muscle man pose.

Yuzu giggled.

"Anyway, I can't wait for today! Although I'm a little nervous meeting your mom."

"Don't be, she's going to love you!"

"I hope so. Let's get going then!" Harumi said, marching forward.

"Hold on. I'm actually going to meet up with Matsuri really quick."

Harumi stopped and gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"Well... She asked me out on a date. So I'm going to go tell her about us. Come to my house at 3:00."

"You do realize... Telling her about us is going to break her heart." Harumi told her, walking off.

"Yeah... I know.."

"I'll see you later!" Harumi waved, walking off.

"Yuzu-chan!"

"Hmm? Matsuri?! What are you doing here?"

"You never replied about the date. So, I just came here instead." Matsuri shrugged.

"Ah, right. Let's go talk about that somewhere else." Yuzu grabbed her hand, leading them somewhere more private.

Yuzu sighed in exasperation, "Matsuri, haven't I told you not to come here on your own? What if someone caught you?"

"Nah, don't worry about that, by the way... Why didn't you reply?"

"Well... I was setting things up for today. You know for the Christmas party."

"Ah, I see. Well, will you go on a date with me today?" Matsuri asked her.

"Sure. I'm free right now."

"Yay! Let's go eat some cakes!" Matsuri declared, dragging Yuzu with her.

* * *

"Mhhh, these cakes are pretty good. I thought I'd be sick of eating cake by now."

"How so?" Matsuri asked, curiously.

"I was practicing baking cakes yesterday."

"Oh? You baked the Christmas cake from scratch this year?"

"Yeah! I got to admit it was pretty hard getting this fluffy consistency right." Yuzu told her, while poking at her cake.

"It was never homemade when I was there." Matsuri whispered.

"That reminds me, you used to join us for Christmas every year, too." Yuzu reminded her, not hearing what she said. "Yeah, I saw you playing by yourself because your parent were busy. I went up to you and that was the day we started acting like sisters." Yuzu said, reminiscing the time she became friends with Matsuri. "Are your parent still busy with work?"

"Hm? Yeah, they might as well be married to their work."

"Then why don't you joins us for our Christmas party again?" Yuzu asked her without thinking, before she realized what she did. _"There I go again, too nice for my own good. Now it's going to be tougher telling her the truth."_

"You mean join you as a family, as your little sister?" Matsuri asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom won't mind having two extra guests." Yuzu told her. _"I'm so stupid."_

Matsuri frowned, "Two?"

"Yeah... I invited Harumin as well."

Matsuri clenched her jaw, "Dammit! I already got rid of Mei, and now Harumi is getting in my way again!"

Yuzu looke at her shocked, "What do you mean you got 'rid of her'?"

"It doesn't matter now. I've lost to Harumi, and just when I thought I had won. No... I can still beat her! I can still—"

WHAM!

Yuzu stopped Matsuri's rant by head butting her, "Relationships aren't games, Matsuri! Don't sum them up with cheap words like winning or losing. Now tell me where is Mei?"

Matsuri hung her head, "She's at the station..."

"Thank you." Yuzu stood up and began walking away.

"Here. You'll need this. In case you have to call her." Matsuri said, giving Yuzu her phone.

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Yuzu tried calling Mei as soon as they got to the station.

Thankfully she answered, "Mei? Where are—" and then she hung up.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned around and found Mei walking towards her.

"Sorry. I accidently hung up."

"Oh thank God you're okay." Yuzu said relieved, hugging her.

"Oh well, I suppose I should head on home then." Matsuri said as she began walking away.

"No. You're still going to celebrate Christmas with us." Yuzu told her.

"Yuzu-chan... You're serious?" Matsuri asked her, teary eyed.

"Yes. I am."

"Thank you!" Matsuri hugged her.

"We should hurry, the next train home is leaving soon." Mei said, walking towards the station.

"Wait for us!" Yuzu called out.

* * *

*Snore* *Snore*

"So, how has your Christmas been so far?" Mei asked Matsuri.

"It'll be better once I spend more time with Yuzu-chan."

"I heard Harumi-san is going to be there, any idea why?" Matsuri asked.

"You know why."

"So they _are_ dating. Then I guess she beat the two of us."

"I wouldn't say that just yet..."

"Hmm?"

"There's someone that can and _will_ destroy their relationship."

"Destroy it, huh? You're willing to go to great lengths to break Yuzu-chan and Harumi-san up, aren't you?"

"I suppose."

"When she finds out, she'll hate you."

"Yuzu isn't capable of hating someone, especially me."

"Everyone is capable of hate. Especially if it is because of something they hold dear, if you take that away; undoubtedly, you will brew hate. There is also jealousy, which is love you feel towards someone and the hate you feel towards another. It's what's happened with you."

"Look who's talking."

Matsuri laughed, "Touché. But your jealousy aside, you should just enjoy this Christmas. You never know what might happen." She said just as the train stopped. "Would you look at that! We're here."

She began poking Yuzu, "Yuzu-chan wake up, we're here."

Yuzu opened her eyes, "Eh? Oh, we're here. Let's head home then... What time is it?"

"2:40, why do you—?" Matsuri was going to ask her why she needed to know, until Yuzu bolted from her seat and began running as fast as she could.

"AHH! Hurry up! We're going to be late! It takes about fifteen minutes to get home, and that's only if we're lucky!"

* * *

 _"Ok, you got this Harumi. There's nothing to worry about, you're only meeting Yuzu's mom. Yuzu said she's going to love you. I should probably stop referring to myself in 3rd person."_

She steeled herself up, marched towards the door and knocked. _"Ok, let's do this."_

She stood straight once the door had opened, and inside was... Mei.

"You know, I feel like this has already happened once before."

Mei rolled her eyes, "Just come in... What the hell are you wearing?"

"Isn't it cute?"

"No."

"Everyone loves Santa outfits. I even got the Santa hat, you know, the one with the little bell!"

"Well, personally, I'm going to need to carve my eyes out."

"You're just jealous. Where's Yuzucchi?"

"Harumin!" Yuzu came running towards her and jumped on her.

"Never mind. Found her." Harumi said, hugging Yuzu.

"Harumin, I can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Yuzu reassured her with a peck on the cheek.

Mei tensed at the action, and went back inside.

"Heh, If you say so."

"All right! Time you meet my mom." Yuzu said, leading her inside. "Mom! She's here!" "You look really cute by the way." She whispered in her ear, making Harumi blush at the compliment.

"Oh goody! I've been dying to meet her since yesterday!" Ume squealed from inside the kitchen.

"Hello there, Harumi-san." Matsuri said from the couch, with pocky dangling from her mouth.

"Oh... Hello Matsuri." Harumi greeted her. As much as she wanted to do and say other things, she had to act civilized.

Matsuri smirked when she realized that. "That suit really _suits_ you, it's cute and it accents your curves. Not in the slut... bad kind of way though."

"Matsuri." Yuzu gave her a warning look.

"What? I wasn't actually going to say it." Matsuri held her hands up in a fake surrender.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds you little— Helloo!" Harumi quickly changed her demeanour once Yuzu's mom walked inside the room

"Hello! You must be Harumi!" Ume greeted her.

"Yep, that's me! It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Aihara." Harumi held her hand out.

Ume didn't shake her hand though, opting to giving her a hug instead.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal! Really cute outfit by the way." Ume turned around to face everyone. "Okay then! Let's go eat."

Once the table was set up and everyone sat down, an awkward silence took over.

Ume was looking back and forth between all the girls.

Yuzu was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

Harumi was fidgeting nervously.

Mei had her eyes closed, looking like she was sleeping.

And Matsuri had the biggest grin on her face, humming to herself.

It might as well have been a room filled with people that were sexually frustrated. Without the mom, of course.

"So, how long have you guys been dating." Ume asked, breaking the silence.

The question made Mei and Matsuri tense up.

"Uh... Since yesterday. Just a few hours before I told you." Yuzu answered her.

"Really?"

"Well, we went out on a friendly date at first. I guess we started dating unofficially that day."

"That's really cute!" Ume squealed, "How come you aren't celebrating with your family, Harumi?"

"Well, I live with my sister and grandmother. My sister isn't around much, and my grandmother doesn't really like this time of year."

"How come?" Ume asked, everyone giving her an intrigued look.

"Because it's around the time... My parents died."

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I kind of rushed the chapter. I think I left it on a good note though. Just kidding, I suck. In fact, I suck so much, that I cut out the rest of the chapter and I'm going to put it up in the next chapter. Which I shall upload as soon as possible, you wont have to wait almost an entire moth for it this time.**


	6. Sleeping over at the Girlfriend's

**Hello again! And welcome to the sixth chapter. I've been very busy lately but I will do everything I can to keep up with my work. I'm trying to balance out everything evenly.**

 **And for anyone that's still wondering, yes, Matsuri will be part of the harem. When? Not that soon, is all I will say; but that doesn't mean I'll take my time in making her part of it. I mean, Yuzu and Harumi just got together after all and I still have to add Mei before Matsuri.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

* * *

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know—" Ume tried apologising.

"No worries, it's fine." Harumi waved her hand dismissively.

Harumi poked her food, "Anyway, it's been a long time since it happened. I don't really mind talking about it."

"Well then, if you don't mind me asking..." Ume trailed off, confirming that Harumi didn't mind.

"Go ahead." Harumi nodded.

"How did they die?" Ume asked her.

"Well, they died in separate occasions but they both died around this time of year." Harumi clarified, "My mom was driving home from work when some drunk man crashed against her. It took a toll on my dad," She clenched her fists, "and to get over his grief he immersed himself entirely on his work, completely forgetting about my sister and I. Eventually it became too much for him because he ended up committing suicide the year after that."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten at the time, my sister was thirteen. She's become really protective of me ever since, but she's really distant towards others. I worry about her sometimes." She said, poking her food.

Matsuri looked at Harumi with pity, she could slightly relate to her... to what it was like being alone at home most of the time. She looked over at Mei, who also looked at her... with a steeled and uncaring gaze and she sighed, _"I guess she doesn't care, she's still going to go through with it. You better know what you're getting yourself into, Mei."_

"Well then... What're you guys going to do after this?" Ume asked, trying to change the subject.

"I guess we could watch a movie?" Yuzu suggested.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late. You might not have school, but you shouldn't stay up too late." Ume told them.

"Oh, definitely. Can we watch a scary movie?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure. I'll get the popcorn, you guys can pick a movie." Yuzu said, walking to the kitchen.

Almost instantly after Yuzu left the room and awkward silence took over the room.

"Yeah... Ok, I'm going to go with Yuzu." Harumi walked after Yuzu.

"Don't do anything stupid Mei." Matsuti told Mei once Harumi was out of earshot, while looking for a movie.

"Sure. The movies are in that cabinet by the way." Mei told her, pointing at a box next to the TV. But she couldn't keep her gaze away from the door that led to the kitchen.

* * *

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Harumi walked inside the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist when she saw her.

Yuzu jolted a little, "Oh! You scared me, Harumin."

"I think we should spend some time alone, don't you?"

Yuzu froze, "Well, I mean... We could spend some time later today if you really want to."

"All right, I can't wait." She noticed there were only three bowls instead of four, and she smiled, "So... why's there only three bowls?" She asked teasingly.

Yuzu knew Harumi was teasing her but answered her anyway, "Well, I was thinking that we could share a bowl."

"Ooh? And why would we do that?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm not sure, I just kind of feel like it." Yuzu kept playing along with her.

"Well, that's really sweet of you Yuzucchi." Harumi gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Well don't take long. It's really awkward without you there." Harumi walked out.

"At least try to start a small conversation!" Yuzu yelled out.

 _"I guess, kind of hard talking to two people when those two people dislike you for dating the person that they like as well."_ Harumi thought as she arrived at the living room to see Mei and Matsuri sitting down while waiting for the movie to load, the former reading a book and the latter looking at the paused TV screen, clearly bored.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Harumi asked.

"IT." Matsuri told her.

"You couldn't have picked something else?" Mei asked.

"It was the first thing I grabbed." Matsuri shrugged.

"Who's ready for some po—"

"PORN!"

"Matsuri!"

"Sorry Yuzu-chan, I had to."

"No you didn't." Mei told her, not looking up from her book.

"Well, I was going to say, 'who's ready for some popcorn?'" Yuzu told her.

"Oh yeah, sure, that works too... So, who's sitting where?"

At the mention of the seating arrangement Mei perked up from her book slightly.

"I was thinking I would sit in the middle with Harumin next to me and—" Yuzu tried making an arrangement but was interrupted again.

"Mei next to Harumi-san and I'll sit next to Yuzu-chan! No objections? Ok!" Matsuri flopped on the couch.

Harumi glanced at Mei before she sat down, Yuzu shrugged and Mei... Didn't say anything.

In just an hour Matsuri ended up clinging to Yuzu's arm because she was "scared" with Yuzu jumping towards Harumi's boobs whenever she got scared and Harumi was trying to avoid leaning against Mei with the weight of two people against her.

 **A few hours later...**

 _"Gah! Nothing interesting has happened yet! In movies something always happens when everyone's "asleep" with two people doing something naughty and someone catching them, fufufu."_ Matsuri thought, pretending to be sleeping.

And as if some higher being heard her, Yuzu woke up.

 _"Ohhh, I wonder if something's going to happen or should I use this as a chance? Decisions, decisions."_

And right after that Mei woke up as well.

 _"Well I definitely wonder what's going to happen here. Yuzu-chan's gone to the kitchen and it seems that Mei noticed."_

"Aww, darn it, I completely forgot about the cake. It seems like only mom ate some." Yuzu noted when she opened the fridge.

"I'll have some." Mei told her.

Yuzu almost screamed before she remembered everyone else was asleep, "Shit, I mean... Hi Mei, what're you doing up?"

"Nothing really, just wondering if I could have some cake." Mei answered her question, surprisingly not berating her.

"Oh, yeah, sure but you know you'll get fat if you eat it this late. You could have a piece tomorrow."

"You baked this cake for today, didn't you? It won't be as good if I don't eat it today."

"You are really stubborn Mei. Like gramps."

"That would be a great honor." Mei told her as she took a bite.

"W-What do you think?" Yuzu nervously asked her.

"Hm."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means it's good."

"Well you could be more clear on what you really think."

"I guess that's just who I am..."

Yuzu leaned in to hug her, "Mei... I want you to promise me that you won't do anything like you did today again, where you can get hurt. If you get hurt, it hurts me and mom more than you think... Keep that in mind.

Matsuri tried muting out their conversation, _"Please! Do something interesting. Some black mail material, I don't care!"_

"... I'll try being a bit more open." Mei said as she pushed Yuzu over the couch and got on top of her.

 _"Oh never mind. It really is convenient that this apartment has two couches... And now Mei placed Yuzu-chan's hand on her boob. Really? 'Can you heat the sound of my heart'? How original."_

"There are things inside me that would please and terrify you. Both are there. Do you still... want to look inside?"

 _"Kinky much?"_ Matsuri peeked from one eye, trying to get a good look. _"Bunch of talking again... Kind of feels like I'm somehow ruining this moment in my own way..."_

"So I think it's time we did what you want to do." Mei began unbuttoning her shirt.

 _"Holy shit! She's going to take off her shirt! Ah the boobs! Can't look away!"_ And then Matsuri saw Mei leaning towards Yuzu.

 _"Oh my god, she cupped her face! Is she leaning in for a kiss?!"_

Yuzu and Mei locked lips...

 _"Well... That was unexpected."_ Matsuri looked between Mei kissing Yuzu and Harumi.

 _"At least I got my black mail material now."_

 _"I guess we're going to get that foursome soon... Maybe, I hope so."_

* * *

 **Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! I hope you didn't. I kind of changed Yuzu's and Mei's roles, so instead you had Mei leaning in for the kiss.**

 ***sigh* Unfortunately the bane's of all existence will be shortly appearing... Sara and *shudders* Nina.**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I realize that this was a pretty short chapter, but I'm going to make them longer after this. I also didn't want to make that whole Mei and Yuzu scene with the two of them since that'd be kind of boring, so I added Matsuri thinking over their situation. I'm not entirely sure how old Mitsuko is, but my estimation was somewhere around 19.**


End file.
